


Eggscellent Surprises

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Celebrations, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Quarantine, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Damien and Shayne may not be spending Easter with their families, but this year there are some surprises in store for them both.
Relationships: Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Eggscellent Surprises

Damien and Shayne had been dating for about 8 months. They didn’t plan on dating; in fact they didn’t even realize how romantic their friendship had gotten over the years. Until one night at Shayne’s, when he began asking Damien if he had ever been curious about kissing a guy. That conversation led to them sharing a kiss and that simple press of their lips together had changed everything. Nothing was awkward but they quickly came to terms with the feelings that had both been keeping hidden away for years. In fear of rejection and losing the person they trusted (and loved) the most.

So far, things had been going well in their relationship and they both got giddy whenever someone called them boyfriends. The word just sent butterflies to their stomachs. They had managed to keep things a secret from fans, but their families, everyone at Smosh, and a few people from GMM knew the two young men were dating. As soon as they got together, they told their families and they were all happy for them; Damien and Shayne’s mothers had both known it would happen eventually. Call it mother's intuition. As for their co-workers, they had found out by accident. Mark had been away for a week and so Shayne had been spending nights at Damien’s. However one weekday morning they had slept in and been in such a rush to get ready for work that they hadn’t realized they had hickies covering their necks or that they were wearing each other’s clothes before heading into the office. Of course everyone teased them, mostly Courtney who had predicted they’d get together at some point. They were all happy for them but Ian made them promise to not let their relationship get in the way of work.

It wasn’t until being quarantined that their relationship came to light to everyone else. The reason for this was that they had just recently moved in together—Mark had moved out, allowed Shayne to move in—and he had his things all in the spare room. He slept in Damien’s room every night and no one seemed to notice that Shayne’s selfies were in a different mirror… until one fan did. That was when they chose to go public, it was on their fifth day of quarantine. Thus their relationship was out, they no longer had to hide how much they loved each other, more than just platonically. They were free to kiss each other as they pleased and Shayne could happily sit in on Damien’s animal crossing streams. 

Now after 8 months of dating but 8 years of being friends, both Damien and Shayne had Easter surprises for each other. On April 11th. While Damien had been doing a Saturday afternoon stream playing some animal crossing, Shayne put together some things that Olivia had left in his room. This included Easter baskets, way too much candy, and lots of decorations. After Shayne had gone to bed that night, Damien stayed up until roughly 2am filling and hiding 14 plastic Easter eggs around their apartment. 

It was finally Easter Sunday, a day that most people liked to spend with their families. This year was different. With quarantine still in place as well as social distancing, neither Shayne or Damien were able to go and see their family but they got to spend the holiday together which was a huge plus.

Shayne had woken up around 6:30, having set an alarm quiet enough to not wake up Damien. After getting dressed and feeding the cats, he began decorating the apartment with a bunch of the Easter things from Olivia which included decorated eggs, pastel coloured napkins, a few streamers, and several bunny decorations. He snuck back into Damien’s room around 7:30 and set his phone to go off at 8:50 so he’d be awake for breakfast, which Shayne was making from scratch. Cooking was actually something he was fairly good at doing. Shayne was really excited to spend Easter with his boyfriend and so he was going all out with it. He wanted them to have a good Easter together and not think about everything going on in the world.

Although the sun had been up since 6:30, it was finally beginning to shine through the closed blinds on the window in Damien’s bedroom. Suddenly Damien jerked awake by the sound of an alarm. He mumbled a quiet ‘what the hell’ before reaching over to pick up his phone. As he turned off the alarm—which he didn’t remember setting—he noticed it was almost 9am. He wasn’t ready to get up yet though. Instead he placed the phone down and hoped it hadn’t woken up his boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, when he rolled back over to cuddle Shayne, he realized the blonde wasn’t in bed anymore. _Hmm he’s probably just using the bathroom,_ he thought, shrugging it off as he laid back down to get a little more sleep. He pulled the covers over his head and had just drifted back to sleep when he heard a _bouncing_ noise outside his bedroom. He ignored it until the door creaked open and more light flooded into the room. He sat up only to see a blurry figure standing in the doorway. After putting on his glasses he saw that it was Shayne, dressed in a white t-shirt, white jeans that actually belonged to him and so Shayne had them rolled up a lot. What made it even cuter was the fact that Shayne had bunny ears on, ones he had obviously taken home from work and the tip of his nose was coloured bright pink, most likely from a highlighter.

“Hoppy Easter Damien!” Shayne grinned, hopping over to the bed, Easter basket in hand. He stopped at the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to Damien’s cheek.

Damien broke out into a smile, watching his adorable boyfriend. “Good morning baby boi. What’s all this?”

“Well it’s Easter so we are going to celebrate! Get up and follow me.”

Damien chuckled as he watched Shayne hop towards the door. He finally stood up and followed Shayne. The smell of food filled his nose as he entered their small kitchen. Frejya and Zelda were relaxing by the table where breakfast was sitting and the table had some Easter decorations laid out on it. Shayne placed some blue bunny ears on Damien’s head before pulling him to sit down at the table.

“Come enjoy breakfast and then we can have some fun.” Shayne smiled. 

Damien sat down next to Shayne at the table and saw that breakfast included bunny pancakes with whipped cream tails, covered in chocolate syrup and berries, some scrambled eggs, hash browns done just how they both liked, and a side of bacon

“The pancakes are so cute. I love them.” Damien grinned. “How long have you been up?”

“I knew you would and since about 6:30. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you definitely have. This is amazing Shayne, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Dames, and this is only the beginning of today.” Shayne grinned, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

After they ate breakfast and dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, Shayne grabbed Damien by the hand, tugging his taller boyfriend into the living room. There Damien saw two Easter baskets sitting on the couch. One had a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the handle with his name written on a bunny tag, while the other had a light blue ribbon with Shayne’s name on a chick tag. Both of them were filled with their favourite Easter candies and sweets. 

“So I talked with Olivia and she may have dropped these off while we were in Australia. I knew we wouldn’t be seeing our families and figured we’re never too old for candy and chocolate.” 

Damien kept glancing between the Easter baskets and Shayne. He hadn’t gotten an Easter basket full of treats since he found out that the Easter Bunny wasn’t real. So having Shayne do this for him, set his heart into a faster beat and his stomach to fill with butterflies. He turned to face Shayne before he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, both men’s cheeks were covered in a rosy hue.

“You’re freaking amazing, Shayne. I haven’t had an Easter basket since I was a kid.”

The compliment caused the hue on Shayne’s cheeks to brighten. “I just wanted you to be happy today since we can’t see our families. Plus like I said, we are not too old to have candy and sweets on Easter.”

“Seriously, you’re amazing and I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Shayne smiled. 

They plopped down on the couch and began eating some of the sweets that were in their baskets, while Shayne turned the tv on to an Easter movie. The movie was about halfway through when Shayne placed his basket down on the coffee table, quickly running to his bedroom. He came back out with a box that was poorly wrapped in paper with bunnies on it.

"It's just a little something extra that I ordered a while ago for you."

Damien took the box and unwrapped it as Shayne rejoined him on the couch. A grin spread across Damien's face when he saw the lavender bunny peep funko pop.

"Aww thanks Shayne. I love it." Damien smiled. "I'm getting so many funko pops now."

"You have too many and yet I keep buying you more." Shayne teased.

“That’s because you know how much I love them. Soon I’ll have a whole room of them.”

“You already do! Have you seen your bedroom?” Shayne laughed. “So, are you having a good Easter, Dames?”

“You know what, it’s turning out really great. I was looking forward to seeing my family but then I realized that this is our first time spending Easter together as a couple and I'm thankful I get to spend it with you.”

"I miss my family too Dames but I like spending Easter with you." Shayne smiled.

They ate some more candy as Damien set up a video game which they played for a while. Of course Damien won and every time he did, he would give Shayne a kiss to make him feel better about losing. Shayne was about to set up a different video game when Zelda wandered over, swatting at a plastic egg that she had dug up. Damien instantly recognized the yellow egg, it had been hidden under the couch but of course one of his cats had to find it _now_. He wasn’t mad, in fact he was pretty happy she had found it because now was the perfect time for Shayne’s surprise.

“Zelda, what’s that you got there, you silly goose.” Damien played dumb as he leaned down to pick up the yellow plastic egg which had jelly beans inside. "Did you hide eggs around the house?”

“It wasn’t me....” Shayne laughed. “Damien you did this! Let’s go hunting for Easter eggs!”

Damien laughed as Shayne pulled him up off the couch. Together they began searching their apartment for the hidden Easter eggs. Damien let Shayne find all of them because it was adorable how excited his boyfriend got whenever he found one. All of them had candy inside such as jelly beans, m&m’s or mini Reese's. Shayne found 3 in his own bedroom, one was in his closet, another under his bed and the last was in his pillow case. 1 was found in the bathroom cupboard. He found another 3 in the kitchen; one was in the cupboard under the sink, the second was in a drawer, the third was hidden in the egg carton in the fridge. 2 were found Damien’s room; one in Damien’s closet and the other on a shelf. Lastly Shayne found 3 in the living room (the fourth was the one Zelda has found); one was on their tv stand, the second was actually hidden under one of the couch cushions, the third was in a plant. After a half hour they had gathered the 13 plastic eggs sitting them on the coffee table by their baskets. Except there was a special one waiting for Shayne to open it.

“Do you think that’s all of them?” Shayne asked.

“Hmm, maybe. Let’s look one more time.” 

  
This time Damien led Shayne to their small backyard and Damien led him over to the large oak tree. It was easy to spot the larger than normal sized plastic yellow egg dangling from one of the tree branches. 

“Damien look! There’s a big one in the tree!” Shayne laughed, jumping up and getting it off the branch.

“I know, it took me an hour to get it up there. Open it up and see what’s inside.” Damien smiled. 

Shayne smiled and pulled open the large yellow egg, frowning when he found a pink egg inside. He gave Damien a questionable look as he saw a piece of paper. In Damien's handwriting it said I LOVE YOU. Shayne cracked open the pink egg, only to find a green egg and a note, MY BABY BOI. Shayne paused for a moment, turning to fully face Damien. Damien smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and played a song as he sang the lyrics. 

_“Don't have to leave this town to see the world_

_'Cause it's something that I gotta do_

_I don't wanna look back in thirty years_

_And wonder who you're married to_

_Wanna say it now, wanna make it clear_

_For only you and God to hear_

_When you love someone, they say you set 'em free_

_But that ain't gonna work for me_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I don't wanna even breathe_

_I don't wanna dream about you_

_Wanna wake up with you next to me_

_I don't wanna go down any other road now_

_I don't wanna love nobody but you_

_Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now_

_I don't wanna love nobody but you (you).”_

After singing the first part of the song, Damien took Shayne’s hand and got down on one knee. 

_“All the wasted days, all the wasted nights_

_I'll blame it all on being young_

_Got no regrets 'cause it got me here_

_But I don't wanna waste another one_

_I've been thinking about what I want in my life_

_It begins and ends the same_

_If I had to choose what I couldn't lose_

_There'd only be one thing_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I don't wanna even breathe_

_I don't wanna dream about you_

_Wanna wake up with you next to me_

_I don't wanna go down any other road now_

_I don't wanna love nobody but you_

_Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now_

_I don't wanna love nobody but you_

_I don't wanna love nobody but you”_

Shayne held back tears, cracking open the green egg to reveal a beautiful silver ring and a note that read 'I LIKE THE WAY SHAYNE HAAS SOUNDS’. Shayne looked at Damien to give him an answer as the brunette grabbed the ring out of the egg. 

"Shayne, we've been dating less than a year, but you've been my best friend for eight. Somewhere along the way, I realized that you were my soulmate. With you I found my everything, and what true love really meant. You may not be an angel, but I swear that you may just be heaven sent. You have always made me smile, and the happiest I've ever been. I knew I wanted to marry you, I just didn't know when. I could never imagine a day without you, because wherever you are is where I wanna be. You’ve become the home my heart wants, and every time I see you smile, I’m filled with so much glee. You’re my strength, my weakness, and I love you oh so dearly. I hope that our love shines through the years just as clearly. That song I sang is exactly how I feel, my last name is going to be yours to steal. You're my Pikachu, but our love is no myth. I choose you to spend the rest of my life with. Will you, Shayne Robert Topp, marry me?"  
By this time Shayne had happy tears streaming down his face as he tugged Damien to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you! You big dork!" 

Damien grinned, slipping the ring onto Shayne’s finger. Then Shayne pulled Damien impossibly close and kissed him. The kiss was full of love and passion, much like their very first kiss. 

“Looks like we had eggcellent surprises for each other.” Shayne grinned.

“You’re a big dork.” Damien laughed.

“I know but you love me because I’m your dork.”

“Yes you definitely are.”

Shayne hugged him again as Damien pressed some soft kisses to his neck. This caused the blonde to let out a soft moan. Damien smirked and pulled back, only to start tugging Shayne back into the house. 

“I think we need to celebrate, baby boi.”

“Mmm, and what do you have in mind?” Shayne asked in a teasing tone.

“Oh I think you know.” Damien teased back, smacking his ass as he closed their sliding door.

  
Shayne blushed a little as he ran off to the bedroom, Damien right on his heels. The rest of their afternoon was filled with moan, orgasms, and plenty of kisses but now Damien had his head resting on Shayne’s chest, their sheet barely covering their bottom halves. 

“So Dames…”

“Yeah Shayne?”

“Does this mean I have to take your last name?” 

“Maybe or maybe I’ll take yours.”

“Well I don’t want yours.” Shayne teased.

Damien rolled his eyes and smacked Shayne’s stomach lightly. “Maybe we’ll combine them but for now let’s just relax before our geese come asking for supper.”

“I don’t care what we do because I get to spend the rest of my life married to my best friend and the person who annoys me the most.

With that Damien rolled on top of Shayne and began attacking him in kisses, thus starting up round… well they had lost count. But as Damien continued to attack Shayne in kisses, soft moans filled their bedroom once more. Well so much for resting before dinner. 


End file.
